Inherente
by Annasak2
Summary: Porque no había nada que quebrara su relación. Era sólida y lo sería para siempre.


Disclaimer: Shaman King es de uso exclusivo de Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Inherente**

El viento acarició sus cabellos una vez más, especialmente porque aquellos mechones vagaban con suavidad por sus hombros y su espalda. El frío no importaba mucho ahora, no cuando todo lo demás era un simple nada. Sin embargo, ella detectó su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le cuestionó sin mirarlo, no era necesario, tantos años viviendo en su compañía habían acomplejado a su mente de su constante esencia.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Escuchó sus palabras y no supo cómo definir lo que él sentía.

Por eso lo miró. En aquel jardín, donde todo era magia por pertenecer al lugar donde ellos se habían conocido, por la simple razón de que ahí había comenzado todo. Aomori seguía confundiéndola a su lado.

-No esto no es correcto.- Pronunció con decisión.- Tú y yo estamos separados.

Yoh Asakura esperaba esa respuesta. El deber y la responsabilidad estaban antes que todo, todos sabían como él que su alrededor estaba lleno de imposiciones, pero ella podía ser la excepción a todo.

-Eso no nos impide hablar.- Le dijo con ese tono tan calmado y aplastante.- El espacio entre nosotros es una imposición tuya, Anna.

-Es un mutuo acuerdo. Ni siquiera Hana representa un verdadero lazo entre nosotros, porque no hemos sido nada para él.- Respondió ella con mucha entereza, a pesar de que esos sentimientos amenazaban con derrumbar su fortaleza.

Aquella daga hirió a Yoh con tan sólo recordarlo y se acercó a ella un poco más. No tenía idea de dónde estaba su hijo y ni siquiera se ocupaba de buscarlo, en vez de eso estaban ahí, ambos buscando hablar de su relación.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ni siquiera Hana nos une, a pesar de que es nuestro hijo.- Reveló con horror, porque aunque era cierto no dejaba de ser algo atroz.

-Entonces ya puedes irte, porque Hana lo ha hecho también.- Espetó con rudeza, pero eso ya no lo intimidaba más.

-Aún quedamos nosotros.- Contestó seguro de su determinación, eran días de mucho pensar los que lo habían llevado a ese lugar.

-Ya no existe un nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

Aunque ni con todos los años podría borrar la huella que él había dejado en ella. Tampoco podía olvidar que gracias a él ahora era la mujer fuerte que representaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, ni Hana nos ha hecho permanecer juntos. Dejamos a nuestro hijo en otras manos y ahora lo hemos dejado aprender solo…. Entre nosotros hay algo mucho más fuerte y duradero.

-No te equivoques, yo amo a mi hijo.- Contestó con enfado.

-Yo también.- Resopló él acortando la distancia.

Pero por nada del mundo la doblegaría. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba si él mismo había sentenciado el divorcio?

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- Formuló la pregunta tan bien como podía afrontar esa mirada tranquila y profunda.

-No lo sé.- Respondió con sinceridad.- Sólo no puedo iniciar de cero, hay una parte de mí que no reacciona como debería. No puedo concéntrame, no puedo vivir así.

De haberle leído la mente bien podía asegurar sin ninguna palabra que regresaba sólo por ella. Pero sabía por experiencia propia que él no era un hombre romántico, ni mucho menos uno que revelara sus sentimientos porque sí.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Te acostumbrarás algún día.

Sin embargo, aquellos ojos no dejaban de contemplarla con esa mirada llena de calidez y embriaguez. ¿Ella podía vivir así? Se sentía vacía y sin ocupación, no le veía sentido a muchas cosas que ahora tenía que hacer, no cuando siempre estaba a su lado resolviendo sus problemas y ayudándolo en todo cuanto podía.

-¿Tú lo has hecho ya?- Preguntó el castaño confuso de esa mirada tan llena de melancolía que se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

-No- Dijo con bastante opacidad en sus palabras, más porque sus pensamientos no mentían.

Él era su vida. No había más que no fuera Yoh, ahí se centraba todos sus logros y sus tristezas. La formula estaba ahí, nadie concebía a esa pareja separada porque ese alterno no existía.

-Somos la excepción, nosotros vivíamos uno por el otro, día con día. Ninguno en tu familia sabe lo que es eso, porque para ellos la pareja acaba al procrear, caso contrario a nosotros.- Continuó Anna con enfado y tristeza.

Yoh no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima. La carencia que él tenía en ese aspecto era grande, siempre vagó solo hasta que ella se impuso en su vida y terminó por ceder y aceptarla. Fueron aquellos momentos en que él deseo haberla dejado de lado, pero algo en su interior pudo más que su capricho.

-Tú no existes sin mí, al menos no en tu forma humana.-Declaró con firmeza la rubia y continuó hasta que su voz nuevamente reprochaba sus dudas.- Por eso no entiendo, no comprendo… ¿Por qué?

Él sabía cuánto derecho tenía ella en reclamar, en gritar y rechazarlo, pero aquel lazo invisible era tan fuerte que ni la distancia ni el engaño podía con él. Era la primera vez que se permitía llorar por un sentimiento similar, porque jamás tuvo sus dudas y sus miedos.

-No hay una razón. Tampoco una justificación que pueda satisfacerte.-Respondió con trémula voz, porque se estaba quebrando con tantas verdades expuestas.

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer, ya no queda nada por hablar.- Puntualizó Anna antes de caminar hacia un enorme roble cubierto por la nieve.

El paraíso blanquecino era el enorme contraste entre su realidad y sus sueños. Ella sabía que de haber permanecido callada y sentada jamás hubiera podido envejecer con él, nunca, él se hubiese esfumado a un paraíso intangible para ella, pero ahora sentía que se encontraba en ese mundo tan prohibido.

- ¿Confías en mí?- Escuchó su voz nuevamente.

Era una pregunta absurda. Su hijo carecía del calor de un hogar, de tantas cosas, sólo por aquella simple pregunta. Todo el mundo conocía perfectamente esa respuesta, porque no había sacrificio que ella no hiciera por él.

- Por supuesto.-Respondió serena, pero sus lágrimas delataban aquel hipnótico estado.

Y sintió su mano tocar su hombro. Estaba detrás de ella, aunque apenas la tocara.

-Confía en mí. Sé que parece imposible porque tal vez yo en tu caso no lo haría, pero hazlo.-Reconoció el castaño.- Porque ya hemos sacrificado tantas cosas uno por el otro como para dejarnos morir en la batalla.

Entonces a su mente vino el gato Matamune y aquel sublime ataque que lo alejó por completo de él. Recordó al niño que había dejado en brazos de otra mujer para que lo criara en su lugar y evocó los muchos desplantes que Hana había hecho a partir de su regreso. Aquel carácter indomable, producto de su lejanía y olvido.

-Te arriesgaste a ir por mí cuando más te necesitaba y me llevaste a tu lado, porque aunque era nuestro deber, la muerte no separaría toda la vida.- Agregó Yoh mucho más decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión.- Tú me escuchas, me entiendes, me aconsejas, me acompañas…

Sus palabras sonaban tan reales, que casi acariciaban sus oídos con sólo poner atención en todo eso. Volteó y lo vio ahí, de pie, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa pidiéndole una nueva oportunidad de hacer su vida juntos. Porque ella había aceptado dejarlo ir, pero no pudo, porque aun con su ruda apariencia necesitaba de él.

-Y porque yo confío mi vida en tus manos.- Recitó el Asakura.- Porque para Matamune eso es Amor, y es lo que yo siento por ti.

Fue tenue, pero una mano se acercó a su mejilla y acarició casi con miedo su piel. Era absurdo, porque él conocía a detalle su cuerpo, porque jamás se separaron desde que ella tuvo a su hijo, pero...

-Ya firmamos los papeles.- Habló con rectitud Anna.

-No importan los papeles.- Respondió de inmediato el Asakura.- Tú serás mi esposa ahora y siempre.

Aquel siempre era su única respuesta. Lo único que necesitaba para creer en sus palabras, porque no existía un obstáculo más fuerte que ellos mismos para impedirles ser pareja. Él tomó valor y acercó con lentitud su rostro. Iba a besarla.

-Esto es destino.- Le dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Tiempo. Peleas. Amor. No existía un imposible en su relación, porque el tiempo no afectaba cuando ellos existían. Todos lo sabían, incluso Tamao lo había aceptado en determinado tiempo. Yoh necesitaba estar a su lado y eso ni Hao había podido impedirlo. Y casi veinte años de conocerse era apenas el inicio de un eterno despertar y para redimir sus errores.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Quería liberar de alguna manera mi sentir por algo que me causó leer el manga, así que sí está muy ligado al manga, aunque en realidad es la escena de un fic que no subiré aquí. Sí quería escribir esto porque es de alguna manera un liberar de mi sentir, sólo por hoy, expresar lo que yo siento.

Gracias....


End file.
